Reflection of Myself
by raingirl777
Summary: Canada is NOTICED. France is HIDEOUS. Britain CAN COOK. Holy ****! It's the apocalypse!
1. Chapter 1

**Reflection of Myself**

This is an idea I had after reading a few Hetalia fanfictions… Enjoy!

**Summary:** Canada is NOTICED. France is HIDEOUS. Britain CAN COOK. Holy ****! It's the apocalypse!

I **do not** own Hetalia. Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, and the Hetalia: Axis Powers manga all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Thanks to him we have an awesome comedy to enjoy while learning history!

:D

**xXx**

It was a peaceful morning in Germany's house. Prussia slept soundly on the couch while his brother resided up stairs. Like Italy did every night, he snuck into the household without being noticed.

The night before was insane. Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, England, and America had all decided to go to a local bar and have a few rounds of drinks. Three shots became six and six became nine. Before they knew it, all of them were shit-faced drunk.

Germany groaned as he woke up. He had a splitting headache, a for sure sign of hangover. Even for him, he drank too much.

The country was surprised to find his bathroom light on. Standing up, he trudged over to the open door.

There lied Italy, clutching onto the toilet and sleeping soundly. Germany sighed and carried him to his bed.

Germany left him resting under warm comforters as he went down stairs.

He began making breakfast when Prussia entered the kitchen. Apparently, his brother did not get hangovers as easily as him.

The albino smirked and looked over at Germany.

"Good morning, Bruda. Head hurting?"

"Like hell…" Germany clutched his head as he fried bacon.

"No worries!" Prussia held a thumbs up. "The awesome me makes a killer cure for hamgovers." Germany remained silent as his brother whipped up an odd brew. The outcome was a sick brown. Germany cringed at the sight. "Drink up, or I'll force it down your throat." He urged him to drink, placing the cup in his hand. Germany took a sip and nearly threw up all over again. Prussia burst out laughing at this.

Soft thumping came from above. Soon after, Italy walked down stairs, silently yawning. His bed head was shaggy and unkempt. He combed it absent mindedly with his hand. Germany happened to the notice him.

"Ah! Good morning, Italy."

Italy just nodded his head. The German brothers quirked an eye brow. The Italian country passed them and sat at the breakfast bar, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Italy, are you alright?"

"Absolutely fine…" Italy broke off a piece of his toast and threw the rest of it harshly back onto his plate. The brothers looked at one another then back at Italy.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like shit!" He took a long swig from his orange juice and slammed it on the counter. The usually upbeat, pasta loving country had vanished, and a stressed young man had replaced him.

By this point, the only thing passing through the other two's minds were, 'What the hell!?'

"Why would that be?" Italy looked at Germany angrily. Oddly, a shiver ran down the other two's spines.

"You mean to tell me you have forgotten all about yesterday evening!?" He looked pissed. Prussia replied back this time.

"Of course not, Italy!" The brunette crossed his arms.

"Oh! So now you're talking to me? Hell of a time to start!"

"Huh!?"

"And I'm still angry at you for not saying anything!" He pointed at Prussia accusingly. "Plus, where is your glasses?" This furthered the Prussian's confusion.

While all of this was taking place, Germany was about to go insane. What happened to the sweet and innocent Italy he knew? Where did the man who's favorite phrases were "Ve~!" and "Ciao!" go? The man before him swore worse than Romano on a bad day.

There was a ring of the doorbell that only Germany noticed. The other two continued to fight.

The blonde promptly answered the door to find Japan standing there.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Germany-san."

"Good morning to you too, Japan. What brings you here?" He smiled nervously and raised his arm to block the view behind him. He laughed nervously. Japan glanced over Germany's shoulder then back to the man's face.

"The other day when I visited, I happened to leave one of my prized recipe books."

"Really? Then you stay here while I go fetch it for you. Uh… What does it look like?" Japan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"It's rather complicated in design, so allow me to help look." Germany felt a cold sweat form on the back of his neck.

"Actually, Japan, my place is a total mess because I wasn't expecting company…"

"Oh, I don't mind." Germany was becoming flustered, and he didn't know what else to tell Japan. Prussia could now be heard yelling in the background.

"Is Prussia-san there?" The blonde man produced a "Gack!" sound at him being found out. "May I come in? I have a message for him anyway." At that moment, Germany gave up. Moving aside, he let the Asian country in.

Both of them walked to the kitchen to see Italy and Prussia still arguing. Italy became silent when he noticed Japan. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh great… Now I have to deal with him." Italy whispered only to himself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Italy-kun." He nodded to the brunette then did the same to Prussia.

"Spare the formalities; will ya, Japan?" The albino waved his hand in the air.

Italy just stood there utterly confused, He walked over to Japan, weird stares following him. That was when he spoke.

"Tell me. How many women in America usually go skinny dipping in one year?" Everyone's jaws dropped, and Japan went red. He began stuttering.

"Ex-Excuse me?" He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You heard me!" Italy had a stern look on his face.

"How would I ever know such a thing!?" He turned to the others. "Pardon me for asking, but what is going on?" Strangely, Italy replied back.

"I should be asking the same thing! All of you are acting weird."

Germany butted in. "What do you mean we are? You're the one who is odd!" He pointed at the brunette.

Anger flashed on Italy's face as he grabbed Germany by the collar.

"What do you mean by that, Pompinara*!?"

"Exactly what I said, Blvdes Arschloch*!"

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing England and America panting. England was the first to speak.

"You're not going to believe this…"

**xXx**

(A.N) *#### sucker- Italian

*stupid ###hole- German

Alright so that was the first chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Look forward to chapter two! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Reflection of Myself**

**Chapter 2**

Summary: Canada is NOTICED. France is HIDEOUS. Britain CAN COOK. Holy ****! It's the apocalypse!

I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, and the Hetalia: Axis Powers manga all belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I am very appreciative of the reviews I received for the last chapter! Hopefully, this chapter will be worth your while!

**R&R please!**

**xXx**

_**"You're not going to believe this…"**_

*****xxxXxxx*****

At that moment, England spotted the bizarre acting Italy. He pointed his finger at the brunette, freaking out in the process. "Holy-! He's here!" The British nation was soon followed by America randomly yelling behind him, pulling at his hair from the horror.

"What is it, England?" Germany let go of Italy and walked over towards the blondes.

"The reversed Italy is here!" England was still panicking but was now able to explain the situation in a way everyone could understand.

"Reversed?"

"It all started last night…"

*****(Flashback)*****

Everyone said their farewells outside of the bar. England and America stumbled as they headed back to England's house, drunk out of their wits.

For some odd reason, both of them thought it would be funny to summon a creature to torment Germany, France, and a few other countries they are not very fond of. England created a large circle on the floor and began chanting the spell that was in the book he held. Suddenly, the floor turned into a mirror. At that moment, America pulled a picture out of his chest pocket.

"Yo, dude, look at this totally hysterical picture I have. I think we should terrorize his place as well." He laughed his signature annoying laugh, but then the picture fell from his grasp. It landed on the flat surface of the mirror. There was a flash of light, causing the surface of the floor to ripple as if it were a pond. The mirror suddenly swallowed the photo. A few seconds later, a white being appeared in the air. It was the shape of a human. In a flash, it disappeared.

"What the hell!?" America asked, astonished.

**xXx**

"I woke up early this morning and did some research…" England quickly pulled a book out from his coat pocket. "The spell I cast last night, it is said to summon the exact opposite of the one presented before it. That is why Italy is acting so strange. It's because he's not our Italy. He's an Italy from an alternate universe." The British man flipped frantically through the book's contents. He finally found the page he was looking for and showed it to the others. England pointed at it and nodded matter of factly. "This page, I've never seen it before. Someone must have planted it in my book. I only let a few people in my enchantment room… So let's see; it has to be either America, that communist bas-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Germany held his hands up, temporarily stopping Britain's rambling. "You're going a bit too fast. Let's just take this one step at a time."

"Are you serious!?" Prussia placed his hands on his hips.

Japan mumbled, "This seems really complicated… Should I leave? No! Italy is my friend; I shall support him in any way I can!" more to himself than to the others. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to see Italy, wide eyed and standing next to Germany's vase, at a loss of words.

"My vase!" The blonde gasped in horror. Italy backed up to the wall.

"This is some kind of joke; isn't it?" The Italian nation trembled in anger. "You know what!? This is not funny! So screw you!" He pointed at England then at the rest of them. "Screw all of you!" He then took off running and jumped out of the window.

"Italy! Wait; come back!" Germany yelled at him as he escaped.

England looked on as he said, "Well, that's not good…"

**xXx**

The buildings appeared blurred as he ran. Italy did not know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away from there. Why would England joke about something like that? He had to be insane. No one believes that shit anyway. At least, not anyone that Italy knew…

He was too angry to watch where he was going, evidently crashing into someone.

"Bastard, watch where you're going!" The stranger said angrily. Italy then looked up and gasped.

"Romano!?"

*****xxxXxxx*****

**(A.N.) **Short, but satisfying? Please REVIEW!

~Raingirl777


End file.
